guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gobla
Gobla, RaO thumpers still work if you give them a zealous hammer. -- n00kie (Ping) 03:45, 3 February 2007 (CST) Parathumpers FTW! SS Bashers FTW! RaO now costs 14 energy/10 secs to keep up. With a zealous hammer and RaO you have a swing time of 1.155 seconds. In 3 seconds you get about 2,5 swings in. thus netting you 5 energy per 6 secs. 2 remaining pips give you 4 energy per 60 secs. total 9 energy per 6 secs. In total this means 15 energy/10 secs. Provided you actually constantly hit your enemy. After RaO is factored in you get 1 energy/10secs. Wich is about 1/3 of an energy pip! You can't spam skills like irresistible blow anymore. Even using crushing blow every time will get you problems. In order to compensate for this you have to either pick a full adrenaline combo, decreasing the effectiveness of the thumper by decreasing the spamability of his attacks. Or lower hammer mastery to boost BM and expertise. Decreasing his damage. RaO isn't fully dead, it can still be used. But it's no longer as extremely powerfull as it was. Due to this I think SS warriors and maybe even ParaThumpers will start replacing RaO thumpers :D.--Gobla 05:21, 3 February 2007 (CST) :I didn't do the math myself, but I did take a thumper to isle of the nameless and started bashing the barrels. Based on what I observed there I made this comment -- n00kie (Ping) 06:06, 3 February 2007 (CST) Mo/D_Monk_Vermin_Farmer Hi. I moved this build to Build:Mo/D_Monk_Vermin_Farmer for consistency. Hope you don't mind. -- n00kie (Ping) 10:22, 10 January 2007 (CST) Also, comment out categories initially, they only get put in when it gains tested status — Skuld 10:31, 10 January 2007 (CST) Ah, forgot the build tag :P. Thank you for your help N00kie :D. And didn't know about the the categories :P, my mistake.--Gobla 11:13, 10 January 2007 (CST) Gobla, your usual "changes" to my real name may apply for my friends, but not for the whole world ;) namnatulco 11:57, 2 February 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)